


Anillo

by miruru



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru
Summary: DIA 1 de Fictober 2019 -Durante la última semana, la frustración de Antonio estaba por las nubes y le empezaba a afectar el humor. ¿Aunque acaso tenía él la culpa? Cuando tu novio de hace más de cinco años te da largas cada vez que le insinúas que ya podríais casaros, es normal que uno acabe afectado.





	Anillo

Durante la última semana, la frustración de Antonio estaba por las nubes y le empezaba a afectar el humor. ¿Aunque acaso tenía él la culpa? Cuando tu novio de hace más de cinco años te da largas cada vez que le insinúas que ya podríais casaros, es normal que uno acabe afectado.

Vale, quizás no había sido la persona más directa. Empezó diciéndole que unos amigos de casaban, a lo que él le contesto con un contundente "pobres desgraciados". Luego le insinuó que ya podrían hacerlo, porque no figuraba en las escrituras del piso donde vivían y le salió con que sería más barato cambiarlas. Sus excusas variaron desde eso hacía que un anillo le apretaría demasiado el dedo y no quería mancillar así su piel. 

Hasta que le preguntó, la última semana, que si lo decía en serio. Tuvo que resistir las ganas de pegarle. Después él era el denso. Pero sin duda fue peor cuando salió con que a él no le apetecía, pero que por Antonio lo haría. Vagaba entre la depresión y la ira abrasadora desde entonces. Ahí había dejado a su francés, leyendo tumbado en el sofá, y se había ido a buscar unos papeles. Algo se precipitó al fondo en los cajones al remover, algo contundente. Metió la mano y encontró una austera cajita pequeña.

Se le paró el corazón. Con los dedos temblorosos, abrió la tapa y descubrió un sobrio anillo dorado. El ritmo de su corazón se desbocó, notaba los ojos acuosos, cada vez más. Ni abandonó la caja, corrió hasta el salón y se echó encima del despistado rubio, que ni tiempo había tenido a reaccionar. A éste se le escapó el aire y arqueó una ceja. Sólo veía su cabellera chocolate y le parecía que estaba llorando.

— ¿Qué pasa, corazón?

— ¡Me has tenido tan enfadado todo este tiempo, idiota! Pensaba que no me querías, que te habías cansado de mí.

Francis arqueó una ceja. No entendía por dónde iban los tiros, así pasaba a veces. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de la cajita. Ups.

— ¿La has encontrado? -preguntó y escuchó un murmullo quedo y estrangulado de su pareja—. ¿Y qué opinas?

— Que sí que quiero, gabacho idiota.


End file.
